The Borough of Dialga: New Members of Firestarter - Introduction
by NidotheWeirdo
Summary: Based on a world with only pokemon - like in Mystery Dungeon. Tremaine, a Squirtle boy, and "Catana", a Samurott, have had enough of their lives in their hometown of Jaedyn Village, and now are about to join a group of rebellious and hot-headed hooligans known as Firestarter.


THE BOROUGH OF DIALGA:

NEW MEMBERS OF FIRESTARTER

PROLOGUE

Soon, we had made it to the Northwest section of the city of Borough of Dialga, after a long and tiresome walk through the city's many streets. The strong rays of the sun that had made us feel drowsy were hidden behind the buildings. The Northwest section was the area where not many pokemon people lived—at least the pokemon people who enjoyed easy-going and peaceful lives didn't. People like us were the only ones who went near this side of the great, wondrous and beautiful city that had been constructed centuries before as a celebration for the ancient empire—ultimately becoming the heart of the land. But the inhabitants of the city wanted to dismiss that this section was here too. When someone strange would be walking the streets, normally a rebellious and aggressive type, everyone knew he or she was from the Northwest section. They feared the Northwest section: we had asked someone for directions, as we were inexperienced visitors of the great city, and when we mentioned the Northwest section, the man grimaced in a way that said _I'd never want to be near that place_ , and told us where to go.

So, what _were we_ doing in the hated part of the city, you may wonder? We were going meet up with this group of pokemon people who went by the title of Firestarter. It was an assembly of poor, disliked and rebellious pokemon people who wanted to look for trouble, action, and get noticed—to "start fires" in a way. It was a method to ruin those who supported the rule of the Litany: the new order that controlled most cities, not just here in South Region with other recognised cities like Kyogre's Bay (though I hear that the superiors of that town are trying to make their city friendlier for people), south east from the Borough, and Lorgor Peak which was nearby, but also throughout the land. The Litany expected us to behave in the 'right' way. Firestarter had pokemon people who did not comply with the Litany as they felt that it had suppressed them, and were running away to avoid punishment. They had gathered strong, aggressive, free willed, and bold individuals who could stand up and achieve what the group set out to do – to prove that the rule and the pokemon people who followed it were wrong.

To put it simply, they were a group who just carried great hatred for the city, and the world itself.

Now maybe you will think that both I and my friend, Tremaine, hated the world too considering the fact that we were joining a group of aggressive hooligans, and I can say that you are more or less right. We were becoming members so that we had something to do with our lives, however, and we had come all the way from Jaedyn Village, which is north-west of the Borough, our home town that we had gotten tired of. There was nothing to do in that underdeveloped neighbourhood, and we only did stuff in the village's square on a daily basis for around ten years. Together, Tremaine and I one day decided to leave the village and we had travelled across many extensive fields, through hills, and walked by lakes; heading continuously on a road towards some goal as if we were on a sort of pilgrimage. This was where it had taken us, and we accepted it.

It's now best if I introduced both myself and Tremaine before I tell the story—after we had met with Firestarter, the action had started straight after. My name is Carrone, or you can call me "Catana", and I am a member of the Samurott species. A Samurott pokemon person is part of the water faction that has created pokemon people (there are eighteen factions in total, but we all lived together as one race). An average Samurott person is commonly tall, and if you saw me, you'd notice that I was about the size of a two-and-a-half metre door, and from all the training I had done when I was younger, I had an impressive build as well. Samurott people were famous because of our sword fighting in battle and our proud and formidable nature. What made me different to others of my kin was that I did not wear the helmet that most of us did to protect our heads in battle, and use the spear at the front of it to impale damage. I only relied on the skills I had developed with blades from the lessons my dad and older brothers had taught me back at Jaedyn Village. This was probably because I was still young and had not fully developed myself as a Samurott man. As a matter of fact, I was still young for one as our species' life expectancy usually is around three hundred, and I was only twenty-two when I had been travelling with Tremaine. One of my brothers told me that if I was experienced and skilled enough, I could take on the White Feraligatr himself, Dante, who is also known as "The Water Tiger", who was famous for his renowned sword fighting. This was because he was a member of the Feraligatr species (also part of the water faction) and it is not usual for one to do sword fighting.

Tremaine didn't share the same physical traits I have, though. He was instead a member of the Squirtle species (also part of the water faction), and he was significantly smaller than I was, with the light blue skin of his head, arms, legs and the furry tail exposed from his shell. His emotionless grey eyes with dark patches were tired from walking the entire day. He had two large knife scars on his left eye as the result of a fight he had with one of the village's toughest punks: him, using the knife I gave him, of course hadn't fully been used to the sport of wielding blades and had been at a disadvantage. I had shown and trained him how to use his knife in a skilful way in battle, and though he needed more practise, he now had the technique.

And he was constantly smoking. You'd see him, if you were me, with a cigarette perched in his mouth and feel somewhat indifferent: I had gotten used to his daily routine of smoking during the seven years after the day he had started. At first, I wasn't into the idea that Trey, as I liked to call him, was always smoking, and I still am, but I learned he had grown up and could do what he liked. He was already on his fifteenth cigarette before we met the team: the grey mist emanating from his mouth like a visible soul gradually being released after each exhale.

So we were walking side by side together through the dark greyish green streets of the Northwest city section, with almost nobody around us except the odd hobo, and we were heading toward Coabin Walk, the fourth street away from the entrance of the section. We would turn for the street and then head for an alleyway that was towards the end of it. The member of Firestarter I had met before coming here had told me that there were some stairs at the end of the alleyway and that was where they would be waiting.


End file.
